


HHTOT Christmas and New Year to Remember

by DawnMunn



Series: HHTOT [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnMunn/pseuds/DawnMunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the follow up to the original Halloween story and the continuation of Tony and Kayleigh's story. Are they still happy together? What also happens when her Mom comes into town and everything that gets thrown at them, do they cope with it all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	HHTOT Christmas and New Year to Remember

HHTOT: Christmas and New Year to Remember.  
Chapter 1.

As Christmas was approaching Tony was finding himself becoming more and more reflective about how much his life had changed in the last few months. Even so he was loving it so very much and was madly in love with Kayleigh.

Since their vacation in Jamaica celebrating both Thanksgiving and Kayleigh's birthday they'd reached a few major decisions in their lives, because when they returned they started to look for a house together, as not only did they want to live together, they also decided that they wanted to start a family. On their return because the lease on his apartment was due for renewal he decided on giving it up, so he put some of his stuff into storage and moved into her brother Simon's house with her while they did the house hunt. A few days into the hunt they finally found a place that they really loved. Once everything had gone through they started on their move in. Although thanks to a major case coming up things got slightly delayed because of both of their teams being involved with it. Due to that they remained where they were at hers for the time being.In the end though the case became a little bit close to home for her and she ended up having to be benched, so she ended up doing what she could back at the house. When the case came to an end just before the weekend, both teams got together and helped them to complete the move in.

The case itself that both teams had been involved with had been concerned with an old client of her mother's and it also bought her mother home. With also being benched she did find things very hard, but throughout everything Tony became her real rock. The first day that her mother walked into the bullpen as she was working cold cases, she kept flashing Tony apologetic looks, because up until that moment her mother had refused to come. As Gibbs introduced Wendy to everyone and as they got to Tony he could see that Kayleigh was watching them like a hawk. As Wendy said to him after the introduction "So you're the man that's romancing my daughter." He saw the way that Kayleigh had turned bright red and then make a dash for the ladies room. So as soon as he was able too he got away and as Ziva used to do on him in the men's room he followed her in there. As she was luckily on her own in there he locked the door. After enveloping her into a hug and then after breaking apart he cupped her chin in his hand, looked her in the eye and said "Don't worry we weren't expecting this to happen and I know that it was worse for it to have happened in front of everyone, but I know that it is hard with parents."

She replies "I know, but she did have too do it in her usual loud way in front of everyone. I know that everyone does know about us, but it is the one trait that I really hate about my mother at times."

He then says "Well I think that Gibbs might have said something to her as he also saw you go off, he also gave me a look to say that it was ok for me to follow you as I was walking away."

She replies "He's always been the only man that's been able to tell her off for doing things, not even our father could get away with it." As they then left the room she whispered to him "I just hope that this doesn't mean that they're going to get together again!"

As things went the case did end up bringing Wendy and Gibbs together again, what didn't end up helping was that Kayleigh ended up being the one that ended up walking into Gibbs house and caught the two of them making out on Gibbs sofa. She then disappeared for a while, but because Gibbs had seen her, he called Tony and he found her. In the end he was also the one that became a great mediator between them all, especially when he also told Kayleigh that at least he only caught them making out and not them actually having sex. As he had done with his father once at his apartment with the woman that lived just across the hall from him. At the end of the talk he told her that even if she couldn't face her Mom yet, then she should at least go & talk to Gibbs. She does just do that & somehow it brings the two of them closer together than they have been in years.

In the end despite being benched Kayleigh ends up being the one that helps them solve the case & also find Brian Johnson their suspect. First of all she receives a letter from him threatening her Mom. She of course takes it straight into NCIS, but she just can't seem to shake the feeling that there's something familiar about the post marks. As she's unpacking and sorting out some boxes from the move, she comes across a box that will be going straight into the loft. As she checks it & finds it full of the journals she's kept over the years, she finds ones from when Brian was a client of her Mom's. It's full of her ramblings about him because at the same time he had a bit of an obsession with her. It had also coincided with the time that Brian had been a marine which meant that Gibbs had dealt with him at the time. As she looked through the journal she found the name of the place where he had wanted to take her too, her alarm bells then started ringing because the letter had come from there. So she then called Tony straight away to say that she was on her way in because she'd got something. As she arrived Gibbs was in MTAC, so she & Tony rushed up there together. Although as she showed them the journal she kept hold of it for dear life because she admitted that she'd written some stuff about Gibbs in it and she didn't want him to see it. In the end though she did hand it over because he assured her that he wouldn't look at it. As they came out of MTAC her phone started to ring and it turned out to be Brian, as they then dived into the conference room she put the phone onto speaker while Gibbs got onto McGee and told him to get tracing the call. This time Brian threatened both herself and her Mom saying that they wouldn't be safe even at NCIS. When the call ends he gives her a hug and whispers to her "I promise that we'll get him & that you will be safe here." Before walking out he tells her to stay where she is. A little while later Tony walks in & says that McGee managed to trace the call, they're too stay in there until Gibbs comes to tell them that they've got him. Which does end up happening, but waits until Brian is locked away safely before he tells them both that they can go home.

With the reflective mood that Tony had been in, at the beginning of Christmas week itself he decided that he was going to propose to Kayleigh. He was very much in love with her and even though nothing had happened yet; or so they thought, they were going too be having a family. So first of all he went on a hunt for the ring, especially as he wanted something unique. At first he didn't manage to find anything he liked. In the end he discovered a small jewelry store that was hidden out of the way & as soon as he walked in, he found the perfect ring right in front of him in the display cabinet. As soon as he saw it out of the cabinet and had it in his hand he just knew that it was the one for her.

The next thing he wanted to do was too be proper and get permission to marry her. The only problem was he really wasn't sure who he should really go to for it. As with Wendy and Kayleigh still healing following Kayleigh catching she & Gibbs together, something didn't feel quite right with asking Wendy. Then he wondered about her brothers or sister, but Simon had been the only one out of her brothers that he'd met & he also felt slightly strange about asking her sister anyway. In the end because of how close she & Gibbs were he plumped for asking him.

With both Kayleigh & Tony working Christmas eve, but them all off for Christmas day in which Tony and Kayleigh were going too be hosting everyone in their new home for the first time. With she & Wendy still healing. Wendy had decided that they should have a meal at Gibbs with the couple on the night before Christmas eve, so Tony decided that if he got the chance of getting Gibbs on his own that night he'd ask him then. In the end he did get his chance because Kayleigh ended up being delayed with the wrapping up of the case her team had got. In the end as he left she handed him the bag that he'd teased her about as she was packing it that morning. So she'd turned round and said that they could probably guarantee that she would be the one that got delayed and she was sure that Gibbs wouldn't mind her having a freshen up and change at his if she had to. As he took it off her he told her to either give him a call when she was done or to get herself a cab, because with going to the same place that night they'd gone in together that morning.

As he arrived at Gibbs Wendy was getting the food sorted out, so she handed Tony a bottle of beer from the fridge and told him that Gibbs was down in the basement. As he headed down there he all of a sudden felt the nerves starting to hit, so as he hit the bottom of the stairs he just stood there silently watching what are Gibbs was doing. In the end after a few minutes silence Gibbs says "Come on DiNozzo out with it!" He then emptied one of the jars and poured some bourbon into it and for once Tony actually turned it down. Then he finally got up the courage to say "Look I know that this may seem a little strange, but you are the closest thing that Kayleigh has to a father and well it seemed a little strange to ask her Mom, brothers or sister. Even if there may also be some people that think this is a bit fast seeing as we've only known each other a few months. But I do know that I love her very much. So I was wondering if you would give your permission to allow me to marry her?" 

Gibbs answers "Look I know how much the two of you love each other and I know that if this is what you really want & I do want you both to be very happy and just follow your hearts. Just promise me that you will never ever hurt her."

Tony replies "I promise you that I wouldn't ever hurt her, I just love her too much to do it to her." Gibbs then pours himself a bourbon into the other empty jar before handing Tony the one he'd already poured out, as they then clink the jars together Gibbs says "Well I wish the both of you every happiness for the future. As they both have some of the bourbon Tony replies "Thanks boss!"

In the end Kayleigh does end up having to get a cab to Gibbs house and because of how long things have taken with the closing of the case she guesses that they are probably going to be in the middle of eating. About half an hour before she finally gets to leave the Navy yard she sends Tony a text to say that she hopes to get wrapped up within the hour and will get there. As she walks in Tony jumps up from the table as he gives her a hug and kiss he asks if she's ok, she says she's fine just a little tired. When they get to the table her Mom tells her not to worry about things & that she'll get some food sorted out for her. Gibbs also adds that if she wants to she can go & get a shower if she wants to have a freshen up before she eats. As Tony gives her the bag he was teasing her about packing he says with a mischievous look on his face "I guess you had to be right!"

Once she's eaten her food Tony and Gibbs end up back in the basement again while she & Wendy end up sitting on the sofa talking. After a while Wendy all of a sudden asks her "Kayleigh are you pregnant?" With a puzzled look on her face she asks "What?" Wendy then answers "Are you pregnant?"

Kayleigh then finally answers "Me and Tony have been trying, but I didn't think that anything could've happened yet why?"

Wendy then says as she tips Kayleigh under the chin "It's just that you look so pale and tired plus you didn't have a drink with your meal."

Kayleigh then answers "Well I am slightly tired from being on the go & you know that I've never really been a big drinker anyway, so I didn't really feel like having one tonight. Mind you when I did have one last week it did sort of taste a bit strange." As she then looks at Wendy and sees the knowing look she has on her face realization all of a sudden hits Kayleigh & she says "Oh!" Wendy then says "What?" 

Kayleigh answers "Thinking about things I think I could be. With everything that's gone on in the last few weeks and of course there's been the whole Brian situation and of course the move, I've just realized that I am a couple of weeks late."

Wendy then says "So you most probably are & from the look of you I hate to say it, but I have a feeling that you may have inherited the twins gene from me."

Kayleigh then asks "How do you know that?"

Wendy answers "Before knowing that we were going to be having Simon and Richard I looked & felt tired for a long time, no matter how many early nights I ended up having. So don't be surprised if it comes out at the first scan that you are. Make sure though that you do tell the doctors that twins are in your history when you go to them. So what do you think you're going too do?"

"I'll most probably buy a test tomorrow as I've not got one in. Then do it when Tony's around so that he will know, then of course get everything sorted out with the doctor."

Wendy then adds "Plus make sure that you tell the director. You know I am very sorry that I didn't tell you about me and Jethro. With all that happened over Brian it's also given me a chance of also catching up with some old friends and you know the only time that I've been truly happy has been when we lived in India and here in DC, so I've decided that I want to move back here again. It also isn't just because of me and Jethro, I also want to be here for you because if you are pregnant then I want to be here for you too help you. Especially as I know how hard it gets towards the end of the pregnancy and of course after the birth as well." As they then hug she says "Thanks Mom. So you and Jethro are going to make things work this time?" 

Wendy answers "I really hope so, seeing as he's the only man that I've loved as much as your dad. I suppose that at least this time round I know what I'm letting myself in for, but I am determined that this time we will work out. Especially with both you and Tony managing to make things work and you're both agents. I also know how much you care about Jethro and I don't want either of you hurt, especially as the two of you have always been close even before we got together the first time round."

Kayleigh tells her "I think that it's because in some ways he reminds me of dad. Not only that he also got me. to talk and was there for me when dad passed away. As there were quite a few times when I'd end up here in the basement talking with him. I also just came here and slept on the sofa if I didn't want to talk, but just wanted someone to be close by. After the two of you split up I just came round to check on him, as things were ok with us our relationship stayed the same as it's always been."

Wendy asks "Is that why you found it easier to forgive him that bit quicker?"

She answers "I think so, plus I found it a lot easier to talk to him first. Although I did sort of have a feeling that the two of you were going to get together again, as I said you would do to Tony that first day you walked into the bullpen."

Wendy says "You know it did take us a while for us to decide to get together again. We just went out and had a few dinners and things as friends first as well as some talks. I don't know somehow this time round it feels different to before & feels like we might be stronger than before. Of course I know that he loves you very much and Tony as well, as do I. You know I am also so very proud of you & Tony. He's grounding you and the two of you do make a really great couple."

She replies"Thanks Mom, I do love him very much. You know I've never really believed in love at first sight, but with Tony I knew it from the very first moment that I saw him on the doorstep and he is a very special man. I also know that he'll be a really great father if I am pregnant, from not only seeing him with them that night, but from the times that we've had them since."

Wendy says "Well I know that they're older, but at least you've both had some practice with twins."

When they go home later on she does end up with things on her mind about what her Mom had said about her being pregnant and tries to make up her mind as to whether she should say something of her suspicions to Tony or not. In the end though she doesn't end up saying anything because as she's ready for bed but he's still in the bathroom she's sitting at her dressing table brushing her hair thinking about it. As he comes out of the bathroom completely naked as he normally is every night and it amazes her that she never gets fed up with the sight of him naked and it just takes her breath away how gorgeous and sexy he really is. Not only that because he goes to lay on the bed as she finishes off with her hair she always has a sneaky look at him in the mirror lying there, which she just loves so much. Tonight though it ends up being different because he goes to her and takes the brush out of her hand, then he continues to brush it for her. As he finishes off he then puts the brush down, he then takes her hand up into a ponytail in his hand and as he moves it & lightly pulls her neck to one side so that he can nibble on her neck and get that sweet spot that she loves so much behind her earlobe. As she moans he drops her hair down, then turns her around, as her eyes flutter open they have a slow and passionate kiss. He then scoops her up into his arms, before he lays her on the bed and they make slow passionate love.

The next morning Tony ends up leaving in the early hours due to a call out. It also ends up being quite a lucky thing because it's the first morning that she ends up being sick. Because of the way she's feeling, even though she knows that she should probably eat something she doesn't feel like she can manage anything so doesn't. As she also drives herself into the Navy Yard she stops on the way & gets herself a pregnancy test from the chemist.

Later on when her team gets back from a crime scene Balboa tells her to go & see Ducky for a check over because she fainted while at the scene. Luckily she didn't compromise the scene in any way because she had started to feel unwell just before so excused herself from it. Balboa then found her out cold next to the car because of her fainting before she had the chance of getting in it. She does as she's told & sees Ducky. Before she tells Ducky that she thinks she may be pregnant she makes him promise that he won't say anything to Tony. When he does so she then admits that she thinks she's pregnant and thinks that she might have fainted because she was sick for the first time that morning so didn't end up eating anything. Not only that when she & her Mom had been talking about things, she'd warned her that there could be a chance that she could also be having twins. After giving her a check over Ducky tells her that she should take things easy for the rest of the day, but to also more importantly make sure that she eats something. If it does make her feel sick again then she should just make sure that she eats little & often. The fainting could be down to her not eating or due to her blood pressure. The most important thing of course was to get to the doctor as soon as she could. Of course just as he says the last bit Gibbs walks in & she knows from the look that he gives her she's got to wait for him. Although Ducky does also rescue her slightly as he tells her it might be best for her to wait outside because their talk might make her feel queasy again, so she goes out.

As Gibbs comes out they head together for the elevator and of course he does the usual in stopping it as he says "What is it?"

She replies "I think I might be pregnant, Mom put it in my mind last night and made me realize a few things. Then this morning after Tony left I was sick. I then felt unwell at the crime scene and fainted before I got the chance of getting in the car. Although me and Ducky have a feeling that me not eating could've contributed to that because I couldn't face anything. I also bought a test on my way here today, but I wanted it to be me and Tony on our own before I did it."

He then asks her "What else is it?"

She answers "I'm just worrying about Christmas day at ours, if I end up being unwell again I won't be able to cope with the cooking and things. Even if Mom said that she would help with it and things, I just don't want to let anyone down." As she then breaks down he hugs her and strokes her back, he then tells her not to worry about anything because he's sure that everyone will pitch in & help. Plus if they don't want anyone knowing about things yet they'll be able to come up with some excuse for needing help. He then tells her that he'll go & clear it with Balboa so that she can go home. He'll also clear Tony to also leave, as he's sure that she'd much rather do the test when they're in private rather than doing it in the ladies there. He also wants to make sure that she's safe and wants Tony to take her home with her having been sick and having fainted. He will make sure though that her car will get taken home for her also. Not only that even if they don't want anyone else knowing yet, he & Wendy will of course want to how it goes, especially as he knows that Wendy will want to be there for her and help where she can. He doesn't mind if they just end up doing it via a call or if they just turn up. As he will want to of course know the news because he has always looked on her as a daughter because of how close the two of them have always been, even after he & Wendy split up. So whoever she had ended up having a family with he would've been looking forward to the prospect of having a grandchild. When she turns round and says "Or it could possibly be grandchildren." He asks with surprise "What?"

She then answers "Well if I've inherited my Mom's genes then there is always the chance I could end up having twins." He then hugs her and says that whatever happens he'll love them very much.

When they finally get out of the elevator she's fully expecting them to head towards the bullpen, but instead he grabs her arm and drags her to the break room. He then sorts her out a sandwich and a drink of water, as she sits down he says "Drink and eat, even if it just ends up just being a little bit." She then jokingly says "Why do I get the feeling that you're going to end up driving me mad making sure that I eat, drink and rest?"   
He replies "Well it is what a father would do & you do have to look after yourself, especially if you are expecting twins. I love & care for you very much, remember that. I also know that you'll probably be missing your dad and that I can never replace him, but I will always be here for you."

She says "I know & I love you too, just as much as I did dad and I always will do." He then pats her on the shoulder and says that he'll go & get Tony.

With everything that's been going on around him & because of Kayleigh's apparent disappearance from the the floor Tony starts to get a bit worried about what's going on. Especially when he sees Gibbs going over to speak too Balboa and then they disappear to talk in private. When they both come back again he notices Gibbs pick her stuff up. As he then heads towards Tony he tells him in that silent way that he should follow him & grab his stuff as well, which he does do. When they get to the break room Kayleigh has managed to eat about half of the sandwich and is just sipping the water Gibbs then says "Are you ok?" She replies "So, so." He then says "You're both free to go, so go & talk, but remember we want to know as well." As she then gets up she puts the cap back on the water bottle, so that she can take it with her. She then gives him a hug and takes her stuff off him and she says "I promise we will tell you." She then gives him a peck on the cheek before she & Tony walk out together.

As they leave because the two of them manage to get the elevator to themselves Tony pulls a Gibbs & stops it, he then says "So what's all this about?" 

She answers him "Don't worry it could be good news, but I don't want us to find out here." As he says "You mean?" He wriggles his eyebrows she knows what he means, so with a smile she answers "Yup!" As he flips the switch to restart the elevator again he says "We'd better get home then!"

By the time they get home and inside she finds herself feeling slightly nervous and apprehensive, even if it is something that she does really want. Before anything else she gets the test out of her bag, opens it and checks out the instructions. As Tony comes back into the room again because he'd popped upstairs. As she's sitting on the sofa he grabs her hand and pulls her up, he then says "Before we do this I just want to make all of this perfect." He then takes her out into the hall where they've got some mistletoe up in the archway there with a small Christmas tree standing at the side. He then pulls a ring box out of his pocket, takes her hand and gets down on one knee he says "I love you very much Kayleigh, so will you marry me?" She then swallows hard as she answers "Yes Anthony DiNozzo I will marry you." As he slips the ring onto her finger she bursts into happy tears. When he gets up he gives her a hug and kiss, he then goes & picks up the test from the living room then as he grabs her hand once again to go upstairs he says "Come on let's go & make this day even more special."

They then head upstairs and while she does the test in their entirety suite bathroom he remains lying on the bed in the bedroom to wait for her. As she comes out of the bathroom he sits up & says "So what's the result?" As she makes her way over to him and gets quite close she breaks into a big smile, then as she says "It's positive, I'm pregnant!" He then grabs her hand and pulls her gently even closer, he kneels up and says quietly "Pregnant?" She nods and says "Mmm mmm!" She then joins him on the bed and they kiss, as they kiss they end up laying down together, as they then break apart he puts his hand on her stomach and says "Congratulations, I love you so very much and we're having a baby!" As she then puts her hand on top of his she says "I love you so much too, but you do know there's a chance that it could end up being two babies." He exclaims "What?!" She answers "Well if I've inherited my Mom's genes then there is a chance that we could end up having twins." He says "Whatever happens whether it's just the one or two, I will be one very happy man and I promise you that I will be here for every step of the way." They then start to kiss and soon celebrate the pregnancy and their engagement by making love.

Over telling Gibbs & Wendy the news about their engagement & the pregnancy, they decide to ask them over to theirs. As Tony has been up for a while leaving Kayleigh in bed asleep and thought it was probably for the best that he left her that way. As he does the call to Gibbs, Gibbs says "So I take it that this means it's good news?" Tony answers very happily "It is some very good news." Gibbs then congratulates them both, but also warns him not to go & call Wendy right away because he has a feeling that she would be over straight away wanting to know all the news. What he'll do is go home and tell her that they're coming over, then he'll call & say that they're on their way. He also asks Tony if there's anything that he'd like them to bring over. Tony says that as it's a celebration they've decided on just having a take out, but they could always bring some drinks.

That night ends up being a very special one for them, just after Wendy and Gibbs arrival they announce the engagement. Which ends up seeing both mother and daughter in tears as they hug. Once they both have settled down they then announce the pregnancy and also add that they've managed to get a doctor's appointment the next day, but obviously other than having to tell Vance what's going on they will be keeping it quiet until later on. For a while during the evening mother and daughter end up disappearing into the garden for a while to talk and get some air. While out there Kayleigh all of a sudden breaks the silence by saying "Mom I hope that you don't mind me asking this & I know that it should most probably be your job or even Simon's, Richard's or Louis's job for giving me away, but Jethro has always been more like a dad too me and so I would really love it to ask him if he would do it for me." As her Mom hugs her she replies "Don't worry go ahead and ask him, I know that you're dad would be so very proud of a man who you love just as much as you did him giving you away. Anyway if I'm not doing it, it will then give me a chance of playing mother of the bride for the day. Plus I will also be so very proud to watch the man I love very much giving my daughter away." As they then hug Kayleigh then asks "Mom would you also be on standby to come with me to appointments and things, as I know that there might be times when cases come up so Tony might not get there and I'd rather have at least someone else that I can trust too be there with me."

Wendy answers "Don't worry I will be here for you at any time you need me, especially as you are the first of my daughter's too be getting married and being pregnant. Plus I have a feeling that you'll be welcoming all the help you can get if it does turn out that you're expecting twins."

Kayleigh then says "You know I do have a strange feeling that it is most probably going to be twins. Seeing as before meeting Tony I was starting to think that I wasn't going to meet anyone & have a family with them, but with having fallen in love with him at first sight and of course with him having been with Daniel and Em that night, it just seems to me that it could be just an omen of our future."

Wendy replies wistfully "It could've been, you never know."

Just before Wendy and Gibbs leave to go home Kayleigh finally manages to get him to herself, they have a really good talk then she all of a sudden says "When myself and Tony get married would you please give me away?" As he gives her a hug and peck on the cheek he answers quite emotionally "I will be very honoured too do it."

For Christmas day itself it ends up being a very special day for them all. She & Tony end up waking up early and Tony does them breakfast in bed, which she does manage to have. They then exchange a few special gifts there like a locket and charm bracelet for her, plus a watch & bracelet for him. Just before they finally get up he hands to her another small box as he says "This isn't exactly a Christmas present, but it is for our future." When she opens the box inside it is their wedding bands, as she kisses him and then they break apart she says too him "They're gorgeous Tony and I can't wait to be able to wear it as your wife." He replies "& I can't wait too be your husband." As she then puts the box down to one side, they start to kiss and go on to celebrate their first Christmas together. Before they finally get up, share a shower together. After dressing they then go downstairs, have a coffee and open the remaining presents from under the tree.

The first to arrive are of course Wendy and Gibbs, once Wendy gets what needs to go into the oven sorted out and on they then have a coffee together as they exchange their gifts. After that everyone else start to arrive, as they all do so they have one big present exchange. After that they all seem to dig in & help to get the dinner ready.

Once the dinner is ready Kayleigh has a moment of realizing what a great father Tony will be. As among their guests are Mike and his wife Joanne with of course the twins Daniel and Em. She goes into the room where Mike and Tony are with the twins. As she goes in she finds Tony on the floor playing with the two of them, while Mike's in the chair sitting & watching them.From standing there & watching them playing she knows Tony will be just as good for their own kids. Even though she has seen him with them before watching him having fun and with a big smile on his face makes her feel it even more. When he all of a sudden realizes that she's there watching, he smiles at her and she returns it before saying "I hate to spoil your fun, but dinner is ready." As Daniel, Tony and Em then tidy away what they've been playing with, as they go out of the room Daniel and Em give her a hug, then when she & Tony are alone he gives her a hug and kiss as she then says "I think that you're going too be a really great father." He then replies "& I think you will make a really great mother. He then kisses the top of her head and they then go to join the others for dinner.

By the time Tony and Kayleigh get into bed that night despite not having really done that much all day they're both pretty exhausted, so they end up just having a kiss and cuddle before finally cuddling up together and falling asleep.

Originally their plans for New Year the next week was going too be a party at Gibbs house, but his team ended up with a big case while Kayleigh's ended up with just minor ones or just cold cases. As New Year's eve kept getting closer Gibbs said that it would get moved to New Year's day instead. If the case still hadn't been solved by then, they would sort something else out for a get together. So with that going on Wendy and Kayleigh decided that they'd have a get together of their own at Kayleigh and Tony's place. With everything being so mad she & Tony had hardly seen each other, as there'd just been quick looks at each other at work as well as at home. Although despite hardly seeing each other between himself and Gibbs they did find ways of making sure she was ok and that she was eating. It also ended up being quite funny on a day when when she was feeling ill & being sick. When they had given Vance the pregnancy news he had told her to take a sick day if she felt too ill & she had been feeling tempted to do it with feeling so bad. In the end though she just ended up going in a little bit later. Shortly after her arrival Gibbs came round to her desk with a coffee and sandwich telling her to just eat what she could. She then just took it slowly and managed to eat it. At lunch time Tony came & presented her with a rice salad box, as she was feeling a bit better by then she managed it fine. After getting home she was just sorting herself out with some food, Gibbs called her to ask if she was ok and eating. She said that she was ok and was just sorting food out. Then about five minutes later Tony came home saying he was just grabbing some fresh clothes and having a quick shower. By the time he'd done all that she was just dishing up so he grabbed a fork, she slapped his hand and said "Hey that's mine!" Although she did then end up having a chuckle as he burnt his mouth on the bit he'd pinched. As there was still quite a lot left over after she'd dished up he asked if he could take some of it, to save him getting a pizza or something. She then said that he would most probably still have the pizza anyway, as she then adds "I just know you too well Anthony DiNozzo." They then kiss as he grabs some of it and leaves.

On New Year's eve and with the way things seem to be going Wendy goes round to Tony and Kayleigh's, they've been waiting for a while but start to think that Tony and Gibbs aren't going to make it. So just as they begin to cook themselves something they hear a key in the lock and two very tired men walk in the door. They then both come to their partners to give them a hug and kiss as Kayleigh then says "You done?" Tony tiredly answers "We're done." As Gibbs says that he's just going to pop home and have a freshen up. Kayleigh tells him not to be long as they will cook for him to, so he promises that he will be as quick as he can. Then while Tony goes to have his shower and change, she & Wendy get on with the cooking.

As it gets down to the last five minutes of the old year they all put their coats on against the chill outside, as well as taking their drinks, of course it's a soft one for Kayleigh and a radio so that they can hear the count down to the New Year. They then go & stand on the patio to watch the fireworks when they go off. Both couples stand side by with Kayleigh and Wendy standing in front with Tony and Gibbs standing behind them with their arms round the front of their respective partners. As the count down begins Tony all of a sudden whispers in Kayleigh's ear "Will you marry me on Valentine's day?" As the fireworks then begin to go off all around them she turns in his arms and says "Yes I will!" As they kiss they then all of a sudden feel tapping on their shoulders as Gibbs & Wendy hand them their drinks, they then clink the glasses together and say "Happy New Year!" To each other. As Wendy and Gibbs then head back inside, Kayleigh and Tony drink a toast to each other as he says "Here's to one of many Happy New Year's for us and for our family!" She replies "Here's to us!" They then head inside ready for their big New Year too come!  
THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> This probably isn't the last of shorter stories from me, but I have been asked to write a bit longer one exploring Tony and Kayleigh's relationship, which I am currently working on at the moment, so I hope that you enjoy this little explore into their lives once again!


End file.
